


Impatience

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully’s had enough waiting after a taste of ambrosia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of angst-y fluffy smut to liven things up—nothing more, nothing less. This is in response to the many requests for short smut I've had. This begins shortly after the end of X-Cops.
> 
> Spoilers: Shortly after “Je Souhaite” and before “Requiem”.

Impatience  
by Suzanne Feld  
Rated NC-17

It has been almost four months since we became lovers and I think that Mulder and I have managed to have sex maybe five times and spend the entire night together twice. I have had enough of that—I spent enough lonely nights before we became lovers and now I want that man in my bed at least a couple of times a week. We've had plenty of time to talk and agreed to leave our situation as it stood, each keeping their own apartment but to move a few things over so we could leave for work in the morning without having to go home for clothes first. We'd also agreed to strictly be partners when on the job, which included staying in separate rooms while out of town on assignment, and no fooling around in the office. It was easier said than done, but a couple of mature adults can handle it.

What this mature adult can't handle is getting a taste of ambrosia and then suffering a drought. If I didn't get to spend a full night or two with him soon I was going to lock our office door and jump him on the desk and to hell with the consequences.

In the days since we got back from Missouri and the genii case both of us have been so busy we've barely managed to even talk on the phone for a few minutes each day; the night we watched “Caddyshack” turned out to be the last evening we'd have together for a while. The discovery of a fieldful of old corpses during a construction dig in New Mexico had us hopping, as it turned out to be the unofficial graveyard of a still-unknown serial killer and not an Indian burial ground as was first thought. I flew out to take a look at the site then flew back with several of the bodies the next day to do autopsies at Quantico for three days straight, spelled only by other pathologists for a few hours of rest before going back to it. But finally we were done, and as I left I called Mulder and left a message on his cell that I was heading home and hoped he could meet me there. He was working with the VCU on the profile and had been as busy as I was. I knew that if he could get away he would, but we had agreed that the job came first, especially in an important situation like this. But it had been almost a week since we'd been together and I was beginning to rethink our agreement.

When I pulled up in front of my building close to seven o'clock the first two things I saw were Mulder's car down the block and the lights on in my living room. Bless the man, he'd gotten my message and was waiting for me. I could already feel my libido moving into overdrive, my body tingling in advance knowing what we would do to each other. As incredible as our first time had been, every time we made love it only got better and made me want him all that much more. 

I scrambled out of the car, leaving my briefcase and overnight bag in the back seat and all but ran across the street, impatiently keying through the security door, and hurried down the hall to my apartment. As I stood outside the door, however, I calmed myself with an effort and smoothed my hair before putting my key in the lock.

But the minute I saw him I left all pretense behind; there was no artifice between us. He was walking towards the door with a smile as I opened it, and I left my keys in the lock and arrowed straight for him. There was a flash of alarm on Mulder's face for a split second as I came at him and then he caught me and held me as tightly as I held him, squeezing me so hard I almost couldn't breathe. “I missed you,” I whispered into his chest, holding him as tight as I could.

“I missed you too, Scully, it feels like years rather than days since I've seen you,” he said raggedly against the top of my head, the feeling of his lips moving in my hair arousing me even more. His arms loosened and I leaned back, tilting my face up, knowing his would be there and it was. His lips touching mine were liquid fire that spread through my body, and as our mouths slanted back and forth across each other my world consisted only of this man holding me so tightly, kissing me like I was the only thing in his world, the feel of his mouth, lips, and tongue working against mine. 

We broke the kiss slowly, hesitantly, and I came to with Mulder holding my face in his large hands and mine grasping his lean waist, pulling his hips towards me. When I could speak, I said against his mouth, “Did we ever close the door?”

“I don't think so,” he murmured back. “Do you care?”

“I don't want to, but I also don't want to share the sight of you naked with my neighbors,” I said, reluctantly pulling away. “And naked you will be, G-man.” I backed up until I bumped into the half-open door, reached back and found my keys, pulled them out and tossed them in the general direction of the table, then pushed it shut and fumbled the locks closed without looking away from him; he was wearing a pair of well-tailored suit pants that nicely showed off his erection and I could not take my eyes from it. I did also notice that he was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, no tie in sight. Had there been, I probably would have grabbed it and pulled him back to me. As it was he came to me, pressing me back against the door for another long, heady kiss; I tangled my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to my level. His hands ran down my body from shoulder to hips, stopped at my breasts briefly, then reached behind me and cupped my ass. I swung my legs up and around him and he straightened, lifted me higher until his erection pressed right against where I wanted it—but several layers of clothing separated us and that just would not do.

“Didn't you—say something—about naked?” Mulder gasped against my mouth.

“You read my mind,” I breathed as he backed off a bit and let me slide down against his body until my feet were again on the floor. “Now I wish I'd worn a skirt--we could just unzip you, drop my underwear, and have at it.”

He burst out laughing, pulling his mouth away from mine and throwing his head back, still holding onto me. “God, I love you, Scully,” he choked out, laughing. “No bullshit or pretenses with you.”

“I love you too, but I'm too damn horny to mince words,” I said, smiling, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, pulling it out of his pants and then shoving it off of his shoulders. “Now that I've had a taste of you, I'm impatient for more.”

I glanced up to see his eyes glowing down at me, his mouth slack and lower lip slick from my kisses. There was no way I could resist and I pulled his head back down to me, then let go as he pushed my jacket off and fumbled with my shirt, obviously not having noticed that I was wearing my favorite green crew-neck sweater; he was trying to unbutton it. “Screw it,” I mumbled against his mouth, unzipping my slacks and pushing both them and my underwear down while simultaneously kicking off my shoes. “I can't wait any longer, Mulder, just get your pants off!”

I'd originally planned to drag him over to the couch but even those few feet were too far. Once we managed to push and drag off everything below the waist except his socks and my knee-high nylons, he once again lifted me with my back against the door, only this time there was nothing between me and him. “Are... are you ready?” he gasped out, poised at my entrance. “I—I don't want to--”

“What do you... think?” I sighed, gazing at him from beneath my lashes—my eyes would only seem to go to half-mast--bucking my hips so that the tip slid into me. I couldn't believe he was unaware of how wet I was, how ready for him I was. “What does it... feel like?”

“Ah, god,” he groaned, and slid into me with one long, smooth motion, pulling my hips against his. I cried out, arms around his neck with my legs wrapping around his hips. We held still for a moment; I dropped my forehead onto his shoulder as he shifted me to get a better grip on my ass. “I'm--afraid.. this won't last very... long...”

“No worry,” I breathed into his ear. “I'm almost... there... already.” Involuntarily my hips bucked against him and with a deep moan he began to thrust into me, banging me back against the door and rattling the locks. I barely noticed, shifting my grip to hold onto his shoulders, struggling to move but unable to; I had to give up all control to him and just let him slam into me. He leaned back to balance us and I had a stunning view of Mulder's bare, tightly muscled, lightly furred body all the way down to where we were joined, watching him slide in and out of me. I brought my gaze back up to his face, feeling myself on the edge, and as our eyes met I lost it, throwing my head back against the door and rapping it rather painfully, but I was too far gone to care. As the waves of almost-unbearable pleasure pulsed through me I was only aware of his body slamming into mine, my fingers digging into his flesh, the sound of our panting and groans and moans, the rich musk of our sex rising around us.

Just as I came back to reality he slowed, sliding himself out and gently letting me down. As my shaking legs took my weight I looked up at him dazedly, still holding his shoulders. “I can't stay like this, I'll kill us both when I collapse,” he gasped, panting, leaning one elbow against the door over my left shoulder, arm around my shoulders, forehead coming to rest against mine, the other hand still holding my hip. “Let me catch my breath and we'll continue this on the couch.”

We panted together for a few minutes, chests heaving against each other, his erection pressed tightly against my belly. It finally occurred to me to take off my bra and sweater, which I did without moving away from him below the waist. Just as the thought occurred to my sex-fogged brain to drop to my knees, he swung me up in his arms and carried me the four steps to the couch, laying me back flat on it and immediately kneeling upright between my legs. “I'll do better later, but this is going to be quick,” he said as he took himself in hand, looking down at me sprawled before him, positioning himself against me. “God, I have got to have you, you are making me absolutely crazy, Scully.”

This was certainly the most open we'd been with each other and was undoubtedly the most erotic time yet, our repressed desire breaking free to sweep away our inhibitions. I didn't even think before I arched my back and scratched at the top of his thighs, all I could reach, and said, “Take me.”

He slammed into me so hard that I cried out at the top of my lungs, aware but not caring, and nearly knocked the breath out of me as he landed on me full-body, arms sliding under my shoulders and just barely holding him off of me, thrusting wildly. I met him stroke for stroke, my arms around his ribs and fingers digging into his back, mouth on his neck biting licking and sucking, feeling his face against my hair. 

I tipped over the edge again, lost in the indescribable pleasure for what seemed like forever; I'd never had an orgasm last this long before but I'd never had Mulder like this before, either. I came out of the haze to find him sprawled on me, his chest barely held up off mine, head buried in my shoulder, both of us panting like we'd run the Boston Marathon. A little while later I heard a voice from beneath my ear mutter, “Oh my god, Scully, we are going to kill each other if we do that again.”

“I've already got a bump on my head and feel bruised from stem to stern, but I am not complaining,” I breathed, raising both hands to smooth them down his back. “We'll just have to make sure we don't go so long between again.”

“Are you all right?” he said, running one hand over the top of my head. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

I turned my head slightly and kissed his scratchy cheek. “No, I hurt myself when I threw my head back against the door, but it's not bad,” I said. “And I wouldn't change a thing about what we just did, not one damn thing.”

He lifted his head and looked down at me with the most sensual, loving look in his hazel eyes that I have ever seen on anyone's face. “Neither would I; I wouldn't change a thing about you or the way you love me in any way,” he rasped, then dropped his head to give me a long, sweet, emotional kiss that made a lump grow in my throat. I moved my arms up around his neck and sank my fingers into his thick soft hair, pouring out everything I was feeling for him into our mouths. Words were inadequate; our bodies, mouths, eyes said what we really meant. When we finally had to come up for air he added, “I'm still amazed that you love me as much as I love you, and you are my whole life. You complete me.”

I pulled his forehead down to mine and kissed it, my heart and throat so full I couldn't speak. I felt a tear trickle down the side of my face and rubbed it off against the pillow my head was on, but he caught my head in his hands, touched the wetness near my eye with one gentle finger, and gazed down at me. “Happy or sad?” he said, eyes worried.

“Happy—God, so happy,” I grated out, feeling another tear trickle from the other eye. I cleared my throat, knowing it was important that I make it clear to him what I was thinking, feeling. “I have never been happier, Mulder, never in my life. I never thought I would find someone who loved me for what and who I am, who loves me with an equal passion and wouldn't stop wanting me when I showed them how I felt, who accepts me for who I am and doesn't want me to change for them. I know that's how you feel about me, you don't even have to tell me that. You don't make me feel inadequate or overbearing or too weak or too strong; I can just be myself with you. I don't have to pretend with you, act in any way different than I would if I was by myself. Although I'm almost... embarrassed.. at the way I let go and acted when I got home tonight--”

“Scully, don't you dare,” he said fiercely, cupping my cheek in one hand and almost glaring down into my eyes. “I don't want you to hold yourself back or think anything you do will be less than wonderful to me. Just be my lover and my partner and my best friend—yourself. You are what I want in every way possible.”

Why in God's name had I fought this for so long? How could I have thought that our having sex would wreck our friendship when all it did was bring us closer together and make us stronger? It was like braiding a rope; each fiber was weak but put them all together and you couldn't break it, you had to cut it apart. That's how we were now. I pulled him down to rest on top of me for a moment, kissing his temple and eyebrow and forehead, then we shared another deep passionate kiss. 

“Scully...” 

What wonderful romantic thing would he say to me next?

“I have got to get up, I've got a cramp in my thigh and my back is killing me, and I have really got to use the bathroom... are you getting hungry yet?”

Works for me.

 

finis


End file.
